


Singularity (We are simotaniously two individuals and one person)

by EternityPrevails



Series: It's called growing up (Where-in we're older but we cant outgrow the past) [1]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Nobody could really point out when it happened, but after the reach was destroyed they slowly stopped being two highly distinguishable personalities and started to become almost one person.





	Singularity (We are simotaniously two individuals and one person)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing please give constructive criticism.  
> I dont know the proper way to say his name so ive always pronounced it at Kha-Ji-Da or K-G-Da

Jamie couldn’t pinpoint when it happened when they had stopped being two people in one body and started becoming one person. As Khaji became more human and Jamie became more alien until they met in an almost centre point where they could hardly be separated from each other. He couldn't figure out exactly the crumbling wall between their separate psyches fully collapsed giving full access to each other's thoughts and feelings. 

He couldn't remember when it was as rare to see him in full armour outside of battle as it was to see him with none, instead, he sat in a halfway point at almost all times where the armour shifted and moved over his skin like some kind of fluid mass that approached and receded but not in the way it used to be when Khjai would try to take control. He couldn’t remember when he started feeling the scarab shift and move under his skin antsy and needing to grow and move and become more a part of him than he already was or when this feeling became so comforting that the absence of it drove him to anxiety. 

He couldn’t remember when seeing lines of code and hearing the constant low buzzing had become so normal he hardly notice them, or when he had started to understand the chirping and clicking sounds that were used for mental communication when neither of them was up to translate. He couldn’t remember when it became almost peaceful to wake and notice that at some point in the night he had been pushed to the back of control or when it became calming to listen to the scarab hum and chirp in sleep knowing that as Khaji become more human he had grown in sentience to the point of being able to dream. 

He couldn’t remember when he had fallen in love with the scarab when it had become more human than machine and he wasn’t sure he cared because he was at peace where he was.


End file.
